


"I'm Your Birthday Gift."

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: 2nd Timeline, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Gift Writing Prompt, Doggy Style, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Cassie and Jacqui have been dating for the past four years and Cassie wanted to surprise Jacqui for her twenty-sixth birthday. And that's exactly what Cassie did.





	1. Chapter 1: Cassie x Jacqui: Part: 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first Cassie Cage/Jacqui Briggs fic for the Mortal Kombat X fandom. But I will write more of this ship someday. This fic will have four chapters. I hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

Jacqui walked into her and girlfriend's apartment after a rather long day at work. She was fucking exhausted and was so ready for sleep. She knew that her twenty-sixth birthday was two weeks from now. And she also knew that her girlfriend, Cassie, wanted to help her celebrate her birthday. Jacqui blushed a bright shade of red when she remembered how they had celebrated her birthday the year before.

Jacqui placed her keys on the kitchen table and her wallet right next to it. She then made her way into the bathroom. She stripped completely naked, and she left her dirty clothes on the floor of the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and she turned the shower on.

xxxxxx

xxx-Jacqui And Cassie's Apartment-Twenty Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie was laying in their bed, reading a comic book, while she was waiting for Jacqui to join her when she returned back home. She knew that Jacqui was already back home because she had heard her walk into the apartment and go into their bathroom to shower just a few minutes earlier. Cassie loved Jacqui so much and she knew that Jacqui felt the same way. And Cassie had a plan for how they were going to celebrate her girlfriend's birthday.

Jacqui finally walked into their bedroom about ten minutes later and she had a towel wrapped around her body, covering her up from her breasts down to her knees. Cassie looked up from her comic to see Jacqui standing in front of their bed and she blushed bright red. Jacqui smirked at Cassie as she undid the towel wrapped around her and she then placed the towel on a nearby chair and she walked over to their bedroom closet.

She opened it and she quickly found what she was looking for: an old t-shirt that she had usually worn for bed every night. Jacqui then slipped the t-shirt over herself and she closed the closet. Jacqui walked over to her and Cassie's bed and she got onto the bed with Cassie and under the covers. She reached over to Cassie and she kissed her, pulling her into her arms and Cassie kissed her back. They both pulled out of their kiss at the same time.

"Hey, babe. I'm glad that you're back home. I was getting worried about you." Cassie said to her and Jacqui grinned at her blonde girlfriend. 'I know that I shouldn't worry, but I do.' Cassie had thought to herself. Jacqui placed both of her hands on Cassie's face.

"Cassie, you don't have to worry about me. I'll always be here for you and you know that I love you." Jacqui said and she gave Cassie a soft smile. 'I love Cassie so much. She means the world to me.' Jacqui had thought to herself.

"I know that, but I do anyway." Cassie said as the two cuddled together as they stayed like that for several long minutes before they had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Days Later-Cassie And Jacqui's Bed-xxx

xxxxxx

Jacqui had already left for work and Cassie was still in their bed since she didn't have to leave for her job for another four hours. She was completely naked with the bed covers pulled off of her and she had one hand on her breasts and her other between her legs, stroking her clit and she couldn't keep herself quiet and her moans were pretty loud.

Cassie then slipped a finger into herself and she moaned even louder now, and after a moment, she started to thrust her finger in and out of her dripping wet pussy. She had been masturbating for the past fifteen minutes while thinking about Jacqui and she really wished that her girlfriend was back home and not at work, so that it would be Jacqui touching her instead of her own hands.

Cassie moved her other hand away from her breasts and she slipped it down her body to her pussy and she started to rub clit. She moaned Jacqui's name and she knew that she was close to cumming onto her own hands. Cassie loved to masturbate and so did Jacqui and they often masturbated each other or in front of each other. It was such a turn on for both women.

"Ohh fuck. Fuck, fuck. Oh, Jacqui. Oh shit!" Cassie screamed as she came hard, actually squirting, which ended up covering her hands and bed in her cum. She pulled both of her hands away from her sensitive pussy and she slipped her fingers into her mouth one at a time, sucking her own cum off of her drenched fingers. She was breathing heavily and she had waited for her breathing to get back under control before she did anything else.

It was about ten minutes later when she finally got up and off of the bed. She took off the bed covers, and she replaced them with fresh clean bed covers. And she then walked her way over to the shower to clean up and wash all of her cum off of her body.

xxxxxx

xxx-Four Hours Later-Cassie And Jacqui's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

After her shower, Cassie had changed into her work uniform and she walked out of her apartment and out of the building. She then got into her car and she turned the engine on and she pulled out of the parking lot and she drove in the direction of her job as a mechanic.


	2. Chapter 2: Cassie x Jacqui: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the second chapter of "I'm Your Birthday Gift." and I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxx-Several Hours Later That Night-Cassie And Jacqui's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

Jacqui was on all on fours on their bed as Cassie fucked her from behind with her red strap-on that Jacqui had bought for Cassie's birthday the year before. Cassie was moaning as well because the strap-on had a little vibrator that was rubbing against her clit every time that Cassie thrusted hard into Jacqui's soaking wet pussy. Cassie had both of her hands on Jacqui's hips as she continued to fuck her hard and fast, which was exactly how Jacqui liked to be fucked by her girlfriend.

And Jacqui loved how Cassie's strap-on cock filled her up, it was thick and was almost nine inches long. She gripped the bed sheets beneath her hard as she was getting closer to her orgasm. Jacqui knew that Cassie was enjoying this just as much as she was.

"Fuck, Cassie. Yes, fuck me. It feels so fucking good. I'm so close. Shit, I'm cumming, Cassie!" Jacqui exclaimed as her inner walls clamped down on the fake cock thrusting in and out of her pussy. Cassie slowly pulled out of Jacqui and she fell back onto the bed and Jacqui rolled onto back and she laid right next to her. Both women were breathing pretty hard, their breasts heaving and their nipples were so hard that they nearly hurt them. Almost.

Cassie undid the straps of the strap-on and she removed it from herself. She then threw it somewhere on the bedroom floor to be cleaned and put up sometime later. It took them a few minutes, but their breathing settled and Jacqui got on top of Cassie and she pressed their lips together as she trailed one hand down the blonde's body until reached her pussy and she started to softly rub Cassie's lower lips with her fingers, while she used her other hand to fondle and squeeze Cassie's breasts. Every moan that Jacqui had caused Cassie to let out was swallowed up by Jacqui during their kiss.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Jacqui and she couldn't help the way her hips bucked up into Jacqui's hand. Jacqui then kissed away from her mouth and to her neck, kissing, licking, sucking and biting, which had caused Cassie to moan out even louder, nearly screaming out her pleasure. Jacqui smirked as she kissed her way to Cassie's left breast, licking all over before she began to flick her tongue across her nipple.

Jacqui did that for several seconds right before she took Cassie's left nipple between her lips and she started to suck hard on it and Cassie couldn't help moaning even more. And then let go of her girlfriend's left nipple and she kissed her way over to Cassie's right breast. Jacqui gave it the same treatment that she had given her left breast.

Nearly ten minutes later, she kissed and licked her way down Cassie's body until she got between her legs and she settled herself there. Jacqui placed both of her hands on Cassie's thighs as she finally leaned forward and licked up and down Cassie's pussy. Cassie gasped as she gripped the bed sheets beneath her as her girlfriend ate her out.

Jacqui licked all over Cassie's pussy and then she moved her right hand from Cassie's thigh to slowly slide a finger into her entrance. Jacqui loved how Cassie felt around her finger. A few minutes later, she slid a second alongside the first and she started to fuck Cassie even harder and faster now.

She licked up to Cassie's clit and she started to flick her tongue across her aching clit before she took it between her lips and she sucked hard on as she curled her fingers inside of Cassie and she screamed out Jacqui's name as she came not long after that. Jacqui helped her ride out her rather intense orgasm. She pulled out her fingers and she let go of Cassie's clit. She slipped her fingers into her mouth and she sucked off Cassie's cum and Cassie blushed as she watched Jacqui do so.

Jacqui kissed her way back up Cassie's body and she kissed passionately and they kissed for quite a while before air became an issue. Cassie pulled away from their kiss and the two women cuddled into each other as they fell asleep that night. They knew that the next few days were going to be pretty damn busy for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter of "I'm Your Birthday Girl." and I hope that all of y'all have enjoyed reading it. I promise that the third chapter will have some plot in it and maybe some more smut as well. I'll try to write and post chapter three either tomorrow or the day after that. And I'll start updating my other fics in the coming weeks too. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 3: Hey, y'all. I will have the third chapter of this fic written and posted in a couple of months. It could be sooner than that, depending on how busy I will be. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of this first chapter of "I'm Your Birthday Gift." and I hope that all of y'all had enjoyed reading it. I'll try to write and post the second chapter of this fic in a couple days from now. And I'll also try to update my other current fics with new chapters in maybe a week or two from right now. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
